


Desired versus Required - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/17310">Desired versus Required</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desired versus Required - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction I've written. I don't pretend to be an expert in either Smallville or DC canon. I just picked the parts I like and took off from there into AU. Feedback is both welcome and appreciated.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Desired versus Required](http://archiveofourown.org/works/17310)**


End file.
